


A Regular Thing

by RayByAnotherName



Series: Word of the Week [2]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Enthusiastic Consent, Hangover, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: The morning after drunk sex, they have more sex.Literally smut, just smut, nothing but smut. There might be some plot if you squint, but that's probably more coincidence than any purposeful planning on my part.Written in response to a word of the week prompt: Imbroglio - a complicated situation, an entanglement.





	A Regular Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my phone, minimal editing. Please forgive the typos and autocorrects I definitely missed!

Clay groaned as he struggled to conciousness. A heavy weight was sitting on his head. His hand fell onto his forehead as he brought it up. The weight was apparently just his head. 

Another groan, not his, sliced through his head. Clay winced. He rolled sideways, prayed for silence, and pressed into a warm body. The warm body pressed back. An arm flung itself over Clay. 

He was definitely awake now. Clay forced his eyelids up and found himself staring into the face of his best friend. Brian Armstrong. The man had like a bazillion freckles. 

Clay swallowed, fidgeted against the arm now wrapped around his waist. He attempted to panic without moving as he played through his memories. 

They came in chunks - small snippets that sped through his mind and then refused to replay until another snippet came. Clay bit his lip, he couldn't keep up with his own brain right now, but was becoming very aware of how little both he and Brian were wearing. 

A flash in his head recalled Brian's hand wrapping around his dick. Long fingers sliding over his shaft, thumb flicking over the head. Clay swallowed again. His body trembled. 

Even hungover as hell he could still rise to the occasion apparently and he was not appreciative of such stamina at the moment. 

Brian's legs were tangled with his, the tanner limps slid between Clay's pale. One of his feet was hooked behind Brian's calf. Clay looked at their limbs, tried not to let his eyes wander. Failed. 

Clay was not the only one with youthful stamina. 

"You keep breathing like that on my chest," Brian murmured, "I'm gonna do something about it." His eyes remained closed, but his hand wandered up Clay's back to trail long fingers over Clay's neck. 

"Like what?" Clay shuttered as the fingers moved over the skin of his jawline. They traced the curve down and then Brian's thumb slide over Clay's lip. 

Brian's eyes fluttered open, there was a glassy look. The brown irises shook as the pupils dilated. "I could return the favor from last night." Brian's eyes lingered on Clay's lips. His thumb pressed down. 

The memory surfaced like a wave, crashing hard against Clay's consciousness. His lips moving over Brian's dick. Brian had been sprawled out on this bed. Clay had shoved his boxers down and licked up the shaft like a damn popsicle. 

Clay licked his lips, pulled Brian's thumb into his mouth. He sucked lightly on the digit before Brian pulled it away. It was replaced swiftly with Brian's mouth as he pushed Clay back into the mattress. 

Brian's tongue danced over Clay's lips, the roof of his mouth. Teeth slide over the sensitive muscles. When he scraped his teeth down Clay's neck, Clay moaned. His head tossed back as he arched up into Brian. 

Hands slide over his sides, his back, his legs with with smooth strokes. When he arched, one of Brian's hands disappeared beneath Clay to trail down his back. 

"You want me to stop?" Brian asked. His lips beside Clay's ear, his voice a breathy croak. Clay turned his head to claim his lips, his own tongue moving over Brian's mouth with slow caresses. 

"You sure as hell better not stop." Clay spread his legs slightly as Brian's hand moved over the curve of his ass. A squeeze of Brian's fingers and Clay was digging his heels in, legs bent. 

The first finger pressed lightly, slick with spit, testing. Clay gasped when it pushed past. Brian started with a slow caress, pushing against his inner walls, before curling his finger to stretch him. He was a little breathy when he moaned this time. 

Brian's chuckled earned him a shoulder wack, "Don't get cocky, Armstrong." Another finger pressed slow into him. The two slide up and down, in and out. 

"I'm thinking cocky is exactly what you want," Brian teased, kissing Clay sloppily as his fingers scissored. Clay arched, his inner walls tightening reflexively around the foreign fingers. 

Clay breathed out, forced himself down, to relax. He met Brian's eyes, "That was lame."

"Lucky I'm hot then," Brian said. He shifted lower, fingers still moving as his thumb found sensitive skin to stroke. Clay watched with hooded eyes as Brian's mouth moved over his cock. He sucked lightly on the head as a third finger slid inside.

Clay cried out, cursed, as his chest heaved. His knees raised, his heels dug deeper. Open mouthed kisses trailed down his shaft as Brian pumped three fingers into him with vigor. 

"Watch me," Brian ordered and Clay dropped his chin to his chest without a thought. Clay watched Brian's head bob between his legs, watched his dick disappear beneath shiny lips, and stared into Brian's eyes as he increased the pace of his hand. 

The sensations overwhelmed him -the moisture, the pressure, the friction. Clay came undone with a shout. His head snapped back against the pillow and he felt Brian swallow him deeper into his throat. 

Even with eyes closed the world went white. 

Brian sat up, his fingers slid out of Clay. He'd never felt loose before and there was a non-zero chance that he liked it. A lot. 

"We should get drunk more often," Brian chuckled and Clay shifted up onto his elbows to look at him. The brunet was watching him with still dark eyes and a crooked smile. His cock was still bobbing against his chest, precum dribbled down the shaft.

"I think we should just fuck each other more often." 

Clay leaned forward to grab Brian's arms. It took minimal tugging to pull him on top of his body again. He hooked one leg over Brian's hip. 

"Right now works for me." Clay bit at Brian's bottom lip, enjoyed the stuttered laugh as it was strangled by a moan. 

Brian grabbed thoughtlessly at the side table until he found the drawer handle and yanked it open. Clay took the condom from his hand. He enjoyed the shutter of Brian's body over his as he rolled it onto him. 

A few pumps of his hand to apply lube and Brian gripped his wrist. Clay found his arms restrained above his head by one of Brian's hands as the other maneuvered his hip. 

"You sure?" Brian groaned against Clay's neck. 

Clay chuckled, nodded. "Fuck me already, Armstrong." 

Brian sunk into him, slow, smooth, and Clay's heels dug into the other man's back. There was a high probability for bruising as Brian stretched him even further. 

There was a pause. Brian bottomed out and Clay took a few deep breaths. Brian released Clay's wrists to dig his fingers into Clay's hair. Their mouths moved together, breathing into each other's mouths really. 

Brian started to move, pulling out slowly before he pushing back in. The head of his penis never left Clay's ass and his hand kept Clay's hip from moving with him. 

Clay's hands moved to Brian's shoulders. Fingers joining his heels in digging into the man's skin. His dick was half-hard between them as he urged Brian on. 

"Faster," he breathed into Brian's mouth. Brian obliged. He slammed back into Clay, earned a moan and fingers clawing the back of his neck. "Faster."

His hip pushed against Brian's grip. Brian's hand slip to the bed, gripping the sheet as Clay began to move up to meet his strokes. Clay moaned directly against his mouth. 

"Fuck, Spenser," Brian gasped as he slammed into Clay the last time. Clay felt the sudden warmth, but the slick of Brian's climax was contained by the condom. Clay's was not. 

Their stomachs were coated with the sticky white evidence of their entanglement. Brian kissed him again. Tongue sliding over Clay's. 

When Brian pulled out Clay once more felt loose, and maybe a little empty. Brian discarded the condom with a quick twist and then a flick of his wrist to throw it into the waste bin. He collapsed beside Clay.

They were breathing in tandem, chests rising and falling in a similarly heavy manner. Brian pulled him a little closer, just as they'd been before all their morning exersions. Legs entangled. 

"Definitely agree," Brian said, "I am so down to make this a regular thing." Clay chuckled, eyes heavy. 

"I don't think Green Team has regular days off," Clay murmured, "But I think we can find the time."

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly written to practice a m/m sex scene - it's been a hot minute since I've done one. Yes, that pun was intentional.


End file.
